


Руины.

by Roritopopito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Legilimency, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roritopopito/pseuds/Roritopopito
Summary: Лорд Волдеморт беседует с Драко Малфоем о некотором недуге. Драко огорчен.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Voldemort/Abraxas Malfoy
Kudos: 11





	Руины.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762138) by [limeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta). 



> Если видите ошибки, сообщите мне.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9863540/25382594 - перевод на фикбуке.

\- Твой чертов дед был Адонисом.  
\- Мой Лорд? - Драко моргнул.  
\- Сначала я думал, что я мелочный человек - если честно, в этом нет ничего плохого, посмотри на Вальбургу, она трахалась со своим кузеном - конечно, это глупо и мелочно, но ей нравилось одно - ее кровь - и она решила заполучить ее. Ее дети, конечно, были идиотами, но давай не будем считать, что это из-за инцеста, - ирония повисла в воздухе. - Я отвлекся. Драко, сядь.  
Драко сел на стул и настороженно посмотрел на Темного Лорда.  
\- Но твой дедушка. Абраксас. Мой ДОРОГОЙ друг был гомосексуалом до непристойности. Он приставал ко мне. Постоянно. И я вел его, Драко. Я вел его до тех пор, пока он больше не смог терпеть и не нашел француженку, которой оказалась твоя ужасная бабушка. Даже сейчас я жалею, что не занимался сексом с этим человеком. - Волдеморт испустил вздох, который Драко назвал бы мечтательным - но только не для Темного Лорда, о нет, нет! Поэтому вместо этого Драко увидел, как Волдеморт испускает вздох, который не испускал более пятидесяти лет.  
\- Я собираюсь убить Поттера.  
\- Да, конечно, мой Лорд! - сказал Драко.  
\- Так что, лучше воспользуйся им, пока я его не убил, - глаза Драко округлились. - Будь распутным хоть раз в жизни. Какая разница, если это мужчина. Все эти годы, все эти подавленные эмоции и мысли кружаться в твоей голове. Каждый раз, когда ты приходишь на собрания, мне приходиться защищаться от натиска твоих мыслей о Гарри Поттере. Я также читал мысли твоего отца, чтобы понять, не ошибся ли я, прежде чем встретиться с тобой, но ты НИКОГДА не замолкаешь о нем, Салазар, ты никогда не перестаешь думать о нем.  
\- Мой Лорд, он мой враг.  
\- Драко, да ладно, - Волдеморт усмехнулся, прежде чем сказать. - Я умею читать мысли. Не обманывай себя.  
Драко открыл рот и закрыл его, как рыба, только чтобы снова открыть и сказать: " Мне не нравятся мужчины. "  
\- И я сейчас пьян не из-за твоих мыслей. - Волдеморт достал бутылку вина и открыл ее, как будто желая доказать свою правоту.  
\- Сначала твой дедушка разбивает мне сердце, а теперь ты должен сломить мое стальное чувство трезвости. - он сделал глоток прямо из бутылки, к черту этикет.  
\- Мне жаль? - сказал Драко растерянно. Он подошел к Волдеморту и дважды похлопал его по плечу, что-то бормоча - Ну-ну.  
\- Просто я очень стараюсь.  
\- Я знаю, мой Лорд.  
\- Кто, черт возьми, пойдет в бой во имя Волдеморта? Зачем я вообще прислушался к себе из детства, о дорогая Цирцея!  
\- Меня зовут Драко, мой Лорд, вы отлично справляетесь, не волнуйтесь.  
\- Ты даже в подметки не годишься красоте твоего дедушки. Я рад, что ты достался Поттеру.  
\- Если честно, сэр, дедушка часто рассказывал о " парне из Хогвартса, который выглядел так прекрасно, что нельзя было не согласиться со всем, что он говорит."  
Волдеморт фыркнул: " Этот идиот заставляет мое сердце биться, даже после стольких лет."


End file.
